1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a turbo fan and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a turbo fan is used in a ventilation device including an air conditioner and the like, and includes a main plate of a disc shape mounted at a rotational shaft of a motor, a side plate provided to be spaced apart from the main plate in an axial direction of the rotational shaft, and a plurality of wings fixed between the main plate and the side plate and provided in a circumferential direction of the main plate.
An opening for suctioning air is provided at a center portion of the side plate, and air suctioned through the opening is discharged through an empty area between the side plate and the main plate.
For the purpose of high efficiency and low noise of ventilation, each wing of the turbo fan is bended in a reverse direction against a rotational direction of the wing in an outermost diameter direction of a leading edge thereof, and such a bended shape may promote a reattachment of an air separation (escape) which occurs at a negative pressure surface.
It has been known that an air separation occurring at a negative pressure surface is easily generated at a contact portion between the side plate and a leading edge of each wing because air suctioned through the opening of the side plate is greatly turned at the contact portion to cause a highly unstable flow of the air.
However, since a bended portion of each wing of the turbo fan is located at the contact portion between the side plate and the leading edge of each wing and each wing is not bended toward a downstream side from the contact portion, there is a problem in which an air separation occurring at the contact portion between the side plate and the leading edge of each wing is not reattached.